


Flipped（铁盾，ABO，万字小甜饼，内含极速光轮）

by Lauren_TAS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_TAS/pseuds/Lauren_TAS





	Flipped（铁盾，ABO，万字小甜饼，内含极速光轮）

他来之前没有来得及再用阻隔剂，此时刻意将自己的Alpha信息素散发到峰值，等那总是娇嫩欲滴嫣红似血的嘴唇被他啃咬得微微肿起Tony才肯作罢，转而朝Omega脆弱无比的腺体发起攻势。

Steve在Tony舌尖触碰到自己的腺体时浑身一颤，忍不住想反抗推开身上的Alpha，Tony感受到他抗拒的动作边嘬吻那块软肉边低语哄道“一切都是为了你，为了让你注意到我，为了让你死心塌地爱上我。”

Alpha的嗓音充满情欲而沙哑，温热的鼻息喷洒在他耳边，吐露的每一个字都在蛊惑着Steve放松下戒备。

Tony抬起身拨了拨Steve被汗水打湿的额发，大拇指反复抚弄着青年原本白皙此刻却因为他而透出红润的脸颊，珍视得像对待一件什么无价之宝一样，亲吻一路从额头落到了他最爱的双眼，英挺的鼻梁，然后是嘴唇，下巴。

Steve呜咽了一声，身体变得柔若无骨，随着心任由Tony摆弄。

Tony得意笑了笑，掀起青年的白T恤钻了进去，一口咬上软嫩樱红的乳尖，直逼得Steve软成一滩水，还嫌不够似的接连不断说着令身下人超出负荷的话语“大声叫别人出去吃饭是为了让你听见，刻意忽略你是为了试探你的反应。”

Steve在迷乱中低头，只能看见一颗脑袋在他的T恤衫里晃动，领口露出Alpha头顶的棕色头发让他忍不住想抱上去揉一揉。

伸出一只手急迫解开Steve的裤扣，Tony将手伸进Steve的内裤里，握上Omega早已勃起的性器粗暴地揉弄，边揉弄还一边用舌头不间断反复挑逗Omega的乳尖。

“唔......”

“圣诞树是为了你，让你喂我草莓也是为了逗弄你。”

“不要......Tony......！”

“什么不要？你知道我等这一刻等了多久吗？你就是迟迟不肯迈出那一步。”

Omega濒临薄发的前一秒Tony停下了动作，像是要故意惩罚他似的，避开了硬挺挺的器官，手指触上了让他魂牵梦萦的穴口，泥泞湿滑得几乎要让他的手指找不准位置。

Tony粗略地扩张了几下，急不可耐从T恤里钻出来，Alpha凌乱了的棕发和英俊成熟的脸庞相结合散发出十足性感。催促着Omega踢掉裤子的同时解开自己的西裤，掏出坚硬如烙铁的肉刃，握紧了头部对准Steve的穴口准备进入。

“不管我怎么勾引你，你都不愿意说爱我，哈！Steve Rogers！你真的是我见过最难搞的人，我却偏偏该死地忘不了你！”

说着Tony毫不留情往前一顶，顶到了Omega的生殖腔口也没有丝毫要后撤的意思。

“啊——是你......哼嗯......明明是你！”

Steve被这猛地一下顶弄，即使有体液润滑，还是感受到了撕裂般的疼痛。

Tony挺入后没有再动，还是心疼地吻了吻Steve的太阳穴和耳尖侧脸“是我什么？”

Steve的双手交错着捧着Tony的后脑，感受到Tony在体内的停留急促地呼吸着，仍然收紧了臂膀，如梦似幻般闭上眼“是你说，让我试着打开心扉勇于尝试一下新鲜事物。”

“是你让我不要困在老观念里固步自封，做一个过时之人。”

“错过了所有可能会获得真爱的机会。”

Tony见Steve稍稍缓了过来，没有挣脱Steve，而是就着Steve怀抱着他的手臂一下一下深刻有力地缓慢抽插起来。

“那个新鲜事物就是我，你总是对我不自信，因为不能接受我曾经的感情生活，就觉得我不适合你。”每一次都缓缓抽出龟头，再一次性整根阴茎顶入到底。

“我让你不要固步自封有错吗？你还没有尝试过跟我在一起就否定了我，否定了你自己的感情！”听着Steve为他尖叫呻吟。

“我就是你不容错过的真爱。”任由自己汗液滴落在Steve脸上。

“我爱你。”任由Steve咬住他的肩头。


End file.
